Metal roof sheeting is often used in the construction of buildings, particularly commercial buildings. The metal sheeting is thermally conductive and is therefore often mounted such that the metal sheeting is set off from the exterior sheathing to accommodate a layer of insulation. A plurality of bolts or screws is used to mount the metal sheeting directly to the exterior sheathing with a plurality of spacers used to keep the metal sheeting and exterior sheathing parallel. While this system is simple and secure, it does result in a thermal coupling between the metal sheeting and the exterior sheathing via the bolts and screws used to mount the two together. Furthermore, using a combination of spacers and mounting bolts/screws requires multiple steps and more effort to be employed because of the need to use very long mounting bolts or screws. An improved spacing clip for mounting the metal roof sheeting is therefore desirable.